


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets to meet his Youtube crush, Ian Hecox, at Vidcon, but he's too shy to mention that he has to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

It was easy to get lost at VidCon.   
  
Phil had learned that earlier, when he and Dan had been looking for the merch tables and ended up in the parking garage. They'd bought a map of the convention center after that, but even that didn't help much. There were so many signs, so many people – it was nearly impossible to find anything.  
  
Phil wasn't too bothered by it. He was having fun anyway, wandering aimlessly, chatting with fans, signing autographs, and meeting other YouTubers. Dan, on the other hand, was glancing around restlessly, craning his neck to see over the crowd around them. Phil grinned, rolling his eyes affectionately. He knew exactly who Dan was looking for.  
  
"Find Anthony yet?" Phil asked casually.  
  
Dan blushed. "Shut up," he said, grinning. "How'd you know?"  
  
Phil laughed. "You're not exactly secretive about your crush on him, you know."  
  
"Like you don't have a thing for Ian," Dan retorted, shoving Phil slightly.  
  
"I'm not the one nearly jumping up and down to look through the crowd," Phil pointed out.  
  
Dan didn't get a chance to respond, as two giggling teenage girls suddenly appeared in front of them. Phil smiled and made conversation with them as they posed for a couple of photos, but his mind was occupied with something else: a sudden pressure in his bladder. He pressed his legs together awkwardly as one of the girls snapped a final photo of him and her friend.  
  
"I'm going to go find a washroom," he said as the girls disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"I think there was one back there," Dan replied, gesturing down the hallway they'd just come from.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Phil wriggled between two display tables and tried to retrace his steps to the washroom doors he'd passed a few minutes beforehand.  
  
He finally found it, a couple of hallways over. He was just about to go inside when he saw someone walk past out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He turned around to see who it was, mostly out of reflex, and found himself face-to-face with Ian Hecox.  
  
"Hi," he blurted out.   
  
The corners of Ian's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Hey," he replied. "Phil, right?"  
  
"You know me?" Phil desperately wished that he could stop the words coming from his mouth, but his voice seemed to have a mind of its own.  
  
Ian just nodded. "I've seen a few of your videos. Hey, wanna walk around with me for a bit? You're one of the people I wanted to meet today."  
  
"Umm. Okay." Phil stuttered.  
  
"Hey, stop it," Ian replied, nudging his shoulder gently. "You've got that deer-in-the-headlights look going on. I'm not going to bite you."  
  
Phil wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.   
  
\---x---  
  
As they walked around, looking at the various displays and performances, Phil found himself growing more and more comfortable with Ian; however, his bladder was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. He knew that he should just tell Ian that he needed to go find a washroom, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ian was probably busy, after all; if he left him for even a second, Ian would probably remember that he had places to be and far more important people to talk to. Instead he followed Ian from booth to booth, talking about business and music and the convention itself. A part of Phil's mind was sure that he was dreaming; he couldn't believe that he was talking to Ian Hecox so casually. He couldn't wait to tell Dan about it.  
  
 _Dan_. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Phil was getting to meet his YouTube-celebrity crush this weekend; why shouldn't Dan get to as well?  
  
"Ian?" Phil asked tentatively. Ian looked up, surprised; he'd been doing most of the talking for the past few minutes, while Phil had been too shy to say much.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I, uh, have a question about Anthony."  
  
Ian's lips formed a playful grin. "And here I thought you wanted to talk to me. But of course, it's always about Anthony."  
  
Phil's eyes widened. "No, that's not what I meant!" he said hurriedly.   
  
Ian laughed. "I know. So what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if he's… you know… single. Not for me, I mean, but my friend Dan, he's, uh, kind of got a crush on him, and I thought if Anthony wasn't seeing anyone maybe we could, you know, set them up or something." He realized as the words left his mouth how stupid they sounded; of course Anthony wouldn't be single. In fact, Phil recalled that there were rumors about Ian and Anthony dating… He hoped that he hadn't offended Ian by trying to set his boyfriend up with someone else.  
  
However, Ian just nodded. "Yeah, he's single. Hey, your friend Dan, is that Dan Howell?"  
  
Phil nodded. "Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Yeah, let's set them up," Ian said, grinning mischeviously. "He's totally Anthony's type."  
  
"So you and Anthony… you guys aren't…?"  
  
Ian shook his head, laughing. "Nah, just friends. We used to date, back in high school. Just for a few months. Lost my virginity to him, actually. But we decided that it was better if we stayed friends, and we've long since moved on. We're  _both_  totally single."   
  
Phil couldn't miss the flirty smile Ian shot him as he said that. His jaw dropped as the realization set in:  _Ian Hecox was flirting with him._  His heart pounded with excitement; so much excitement that, for a second, he nearly let go of his aching bladder. He let out a small gasp, jamming one hand into his crotch until the urge subsided.  
  
"So," Ian continued, unaware of anything that had just happened, "there's this party tonight. I was thinking that maybe we could use that as an excuse to set Anthony up with Dan."  
  
"Okay," Phil said distractedly, willing himself to walk normally despite the sudden desperation in his abdomen.  
  
"And I was thinking… maybe we could go together too."  
  
Phil froze in place.  _Ian had just asked him out._  And… and…  
  
"Oh God," he groaned, bending over at the waist as his bladder threatened urgently to let go.  
  
"That's… not usually the reaction I get when I ask a guy out," Ian said, a puzzled little half-smile on his face.  
  
Phil shook his head, his face flushing with embarrassment. "It's not that. I… I have to pee really badly." His eyes prickled with the beginnings of tears; he'd never been so embarrassed before.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Ian asked, confused.  
  
"I… I wanted to keep talking to you. I didn't think you'd wait for me if I stopped to go to the washroom."  
  
"God, Phil," Ian said, rolling his eyes. "I would have waited five minutes. Now come on, let's find you a bathroom."  
  
Phil nodded weakly. "Okay," he whispered.  
  
"I think I saw one this way," Ian replied, pointing. Phil followed him, praying that they'd find one soon. He wasn't sure he could hold it for much longer.  
  
"Look!" Ian said after a few minutes of wandering. "There's one up there!"  
  
Phil smiled gratefully and sprinted up ahead, towards the door. As he approached it, he noticed an "Out of Order" sign on it, but he kept running anyway; even if the toilet wasn't working, it was still somewhere he could relieve himself. He reached for the door handle and tried to turn it –   
  
Locked. The door was locked.  
  
He let out a low moan. His bladder had weakened, anticipating the relief of a bathroom – there was no way he could hold it long enough to find another one.  
  
Ian caught up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Locked," Phil replied hopelessly. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, his face burning with embarrassment; he was going to wet himself in front of Ian Hecox, his biggest famous crush. Even worse, Ian was surely going to take back his offer of going to the party together after that happened.  
  
"This is so embarrassing," Phil whimpered.  
  
"Come on," Ian urged. "There has to be another bathroom around here somewhere."  
  
Phil shook his head. "I can't, I'm not going to make it, I – oh God." He grabbed desperately at his crotch as a gush of urine escaped into his jeans.  
  
"Come on," Ian said, and he grabbed Phil's hand. Phil was vaguely aware that he was being dragged somewhere, but he was too busy trying to keep from wetting himself to notice where they were going. His bladder was releasing itself whether he wanted it to or not; small trickles were escaping every few seconds, getting larger and larger each time.  
  
"Here," Ian said finally. Phil looked around, desperately hoping they'd found a bathroom; but no, they were standing in a small, deserted hallway.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Ian replied, laughing slightly, "but there's no one around. No one will see… you know." He gestured awkwardly at Phil's pants.  
  
Phil groaned as he looked down at his jeans. There was a huge wet patch on his crotch. He gasped as another spurt escaped, making a line of wetness down his left thigh.  
  
"Ian, I-I'm going to wet myself," Phil whispered.  
  
"I know," Ian replied softly. "It's okay. I don't care."  
  
"I can't, I-" Phil wasn't even sure what he was going to say, but it didn't matter; he was cut off as Ian leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Phil's mind reeled with shock. Ian was kissing him.  _Ian Hecox_. He wasn't sure how he found the presence of mind to kiss back, but surely enough, his lips began moving against Ian's. It felt amazing; he was almost dizzy from the sensation of it.  
  
He was so caught up in the kiss that he barely noticed when his bladder gave out; the feeling of warm liquid pouring down his legs seemed distant and unimportant compared to the way Ian was licking at his bottom lip. He eagerly parted his lips, and Ian's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring insistently.  
  
Phil wasn't sure how much time had passed when they pulled away, but the moment Ian's lips left his own he became aware of two things; the soaked fabric clinging to his legs and the small puddle on the floor beneath him. His hand flew to his mouth, trying desperately to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Oh God, Ian, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I… Oh God." He buried his face in his hands, feeling himself blushing harder than ever before.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Ian replied. He gently pulled Phil's hands away from his face and kissed him again, soft and reassuring. "I still find you ridiculously attractive."  
  
"I… really?"  
  
Ian nodded, smiling. "Wait here, okay? I'm going to run over to the main stage area. I have an extra pair of shorts back there in case I get wet during me and Anthony's live show later. You can have them instead."  
  
Phil smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ian."  
  
"No problem. And hey, when I get back we can plan how to set Anthony up with Dan."  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"And Phil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ian grinned. "You never gave me an answer when I asked you out."  
  
Phil found himself grinning back, despite his embarrassment. "Alright: Yes, I'd love to go to the party with you."  
  
"Awesome!" Ian replied. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
Ian smirked. "Promise me you'll let me know when you need to go to the bathroom this time."


End file.
